legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Galerie des Sciences Naturelles
La galerie des Sciences Naturelles est une partie du musée qui expose la faune et la flore de Bordeciel. Son entrée se trouve dans la galerie principale, dans la même aile que le Hall des curiosités. Au lieu d'aller directement dans la chambre des curiosité, il faut se diriger sur la droite et descendre les escaliers. Le long de ces mêmes escaliers il y a de la place pour une douzaine de peintures. La galerie des sciences naturelles possède des expositions dynamiques et constructibles. De plus, l'exposition des pierres précieuses ainsi que des découvertes sous marines se trouvent au centre de la pièce. Également, des expositions supplémentaires sont possibles avec l'installation du mod de BadGremlins "Fées Capturées" The Gallery of Natural Science features buildable static displays. Additionally, the Gemstone display and the Tidal Pool display are located here. There are additional displays if the mods and/or are installed. Les expositions sont listées ci dessous de gauche à droite, puis au centre. Exposition de la flore Cette exposition est une representation interactive de la flore qui peut être rencontrée en Bordeciel. Elle fonctionne avec des sols fertiles comme découverts dans le DLC "Heartfire". De plus cette exposition devient la maison des fées capturées si le mod adéquat de BadGremlins est installé. L'étagère des Fées With Si installé, les étagères seront activées dans la galerie des sciences naturelles dès que vous placerez une cage de fée. Quand elles seront placées les cages deviendront vides (sauf pour certaines)tandis que les fées reprendront leur liberté dans l'espace d'exposition de la flore. La carte avec la position de toute les fées peut être trouvée au . Juste en dessous se dresse une liste de toute les fées capturées. La liste se présente de gauche à droite, de haut en bas. Exposition de Chaurus & d'Araignée Chaurus: *Chitine de Chaurus *Oeuf de Chaurus Spider: *Oeuf d'araignée Spider *Venin de Givrepeire Expositions d'Entomologie Les cinq insectes en bocal de Skyrim peuvent être exposés ici, les insectes une fois placés s'envoleront aux alentours de la partie exposée. Liste des insectes : *AbeilleBee in a Jaren bocal *Papillon en bocal *Dragonfly in a Jar *Moth in a Jar *LucioleTorchbug in a Jaren bocal Exposition de Loup & Cerf Cerf : *Cuir de cerf *Venaison Loup : *2 x fourrure de loup Exposition de Smilodon & Ours Ours : *Griffe d'ours *Fourrure d'Ours Smilodon : *Dent de Smilodon *Fourrure de Smilodon Exosition d'Horker & Vasard Vasard : *3 x Chitine de Vasard Horker : *Viande d'Horker *Défense d'Horker Exposition Falmer Falmer: *2 x Armure de Falmer *2 x Oreilles de Falmer Exposition Fermière Poulet : *Blanc de Poule *Oeuf de Poule Cheval : *Viande de cheval *Peau de cheval Vache : *2 x Peau de Vache Chien : *2 x Viande de Chien Exposition de Chèvre et de Troll Troll: *2 x Graisse de Troll *2 x Crâne de Troll Chèvre : *2 x Peau de chèvre *2 x Cornes de chèvre Exposition d'Harfreuse & Spriggan Harfreuse : *Serre d'Harfreuse *Plume d'Harfreuse Spriggan : *Sève de Spriggan *Racine Noueuse Exposition des Dragons Sorgul : *Os de dragon *Écailles de Sorgul Ancien Dragon : *Os de Dragon *Écailles de Dragon Naaslaarum ou Voslaarum : *Os de Dragon *Écailles de Naaslaarum OU *Écailles de Voslaarum Sahrotaar : *Os de Dragon *Écailles de Sahrotaar Dragon Légendaire : *Os de Dragon *Écailles de Dragon Yekren : *Ecailles de Yekren *Os de Dragon Vulthuryol : *Os de Dragon *Ecailles de Vulthuryol L'Aquarium Avec le mod de BadGremlin " quelque chose à pecher " vous trouverez des étagères afin d'exposer les petits aquariums trouvés tout au long de vos aventures. Les poissons contenus à l'intérieur seront libérés, une fois exposés, dans le grand aquarium d'exposition. Etagères à poissons Requiert . Ci dessous se trouve une liste de tout les poissons, de gauche à droite, de haut en bas. Exposition de Mammouth & Géant Mammouth: *Mammoth Snout *Défense de Mammouth Exposition Marine Expose les coquillages marins du mod intégré "Coquillage Marin". Ces derniers apparaissent aléatoirement dans la Mer des fantômes, située au nord de Skyrim. Liste des coquillages : Exposition de la Montagne Rouge La montagne Rouge est la seule exposition dans la Galerie des Sciences Naturelles qui n'a besoin d'aucun apport pour être fonctionnel. C'est simplement une exposition avec des informations la concernant. Exposition des Pierres Précieuses Une exposition concernant les pierres précieuses du mod completement intégré "Le collectionneur de pierres Précieuses". Elles peuvent principalement être trouvées aélatoirement dans des coffres ou des containers ou bien en minant. Certaines peuvent également être trouvée dans des lieux prédéfinis. NOTE: Le pouvoir paraissant inutile "Prowler's Profit" provenant de , devient du coup presque crucial afin d'obtenir toute les pierres. Ce pouvoir permet d'être sur de trouver au moins 3 pierres précieuses dans chaque coffres ou containers, mais permet également de trouver les plus rares de ces pierres un peu plus souvent. Souvenez vous que toute vos pierres précieuses partagées peuvent être vendues pour gagner de l'argent. Liste des pierres précieuses : SPOILER list - How to get all items Show Spoiler Chaurus and Spider display Chaurus: *1 Chaurus Chitin: *1 Chaurus Eggs: Spider: *1 Spider Egg: *1 Frostbite Venom: Wolf and Deer display Deer: *1 Elk Hide: *1 Venison: Wolf: *2 Wolf Pelts: Sabre Cat and Bear display Bear: *1 Bear Claws: *1 Bear Pelt: Sabre Cat: *1 Sabre Cat Tooth: *1 Sabre Cat Pelt: Horker and Mudcrab display Mudcrab: *3 Mudcrab Chitin: Horker: *1 Horker Meat: *1 Horker Tusk: Falmer display *2 Falmer Armor: *2 Falmer Ears: Farm display Chicken: *1 Chicken Breast: *1 Chicken's Egg: Horse: *1 Horse Meat: *1 Horse Hide: Cow: *2 Cow Hides: Dog: *2 Dog Meat: Troll and Goat display Troll: *2 Troll Fat: *2 Troll Skulls: Goat: *2 Goat Hides: *2 Goat Horns: Hagraven and Spriggan display Hagraven: *1 Hagraven Claw: *1 Hagraven Feathers: Spriggan: *1 Spriggan Sap: *1 Taproot: Dragon display: Sorgul: *1 Dragon Bone: *1 Scales of Sorgul: Elder Dragon: *1 Dragon Bone: *1 Dragon Scales: Naaslaarum or Voslaarum: *1 Dragon Bone: *1 Scales of Naaslaarum or Scales of Voslaarum: Looted from the dragons and during the quest . Both dragons can be found in the . Sahrotaar: *1 Dragon Bone: *1 Scales of Sahrotaar: Legendary Dragon: *1 Dragon Bone: *1 Dragon Scales: Yekren: *1 Dragon Bone: *1 Scales of Yekrum: Vulthuryol: *1 Dragon Bone: *1 Scales of Vulthuryol: Mammoth and Giant display *1 Mammoth Snout: *1 Mammoth Tusk: Entomology Display *'Bee in a Jar': *'Butterfly in a Jar': *'Dragonfly in a Jar': *'Moth in a Jar': *'Torchbug in a Jar': Gemstones They can mainly be found randomly in loot containers and through mining. Most can also be found in fixed locations. *Achroite Tourmaline *Agate: in , on the counter. Sargruunde in the (unmarked location), in the treasure room. 2 in Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Ajoite *Alexandrite *Almandine Garnet: *Amazonite: *Amber (treesap): Can be made at a smelter with the following materials: 2 . 2 can be found in Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Amethyst: Found in many fixed locations throughout Skyrim and Solstheim. *Ametrine: *Andradite Garnet: in , on the end table in his bedroom. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Apatite *Aqua Aura: Can be made at a smelter with the following materials: 1 Quartz, 1 }}. in , on the counter. *Aquamarine: , on the top floor on a small, square table. 2 in Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Aragonite: in , on the counter. Sargruunde in the (unmarked location), in the treasure room. *Aventurine: *Axinite: *Baryte: in , on a table. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Benitoite: *Black Opal: *Bloodstone: *Blue Garnet: *Blue Topaz: *Boleite *Brazilianite: *Calcite: in , on top of the cupboard. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Carnelian: *Celestite: *Chatoyant Quartz: in , on top of the cupboard by the door. Sargruunde in the (unmarked location), in the treasure room. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Chrysocolla: *Chrysoprase: *Citrine: *Coral: , on some crates to the right near the western entrance. Sargruunde in the (unmarked location), in the treasure room. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Cuprite: *Demantoid Garnet *Diamond: Found in many fixed locations throughout Skyrim and Solstheim. *Dioptase *Dravite Tourmaline: *Emerald: , in a bowl on a dresser by a bed in a master bedroom. in , in a bowl on the table in 's secret office in the tunnels under the manor. *Enstatite: in , on the table. Sargruunde in the (unmarked location), in the treasure room. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Epidote: in , on a small table by one of the entrances. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the first door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Euclase: *Flawless Amethyst: *Flawless Diamond *Flawless Emerald: *Flawless Garnet: *Flawless Ruby *Flawless Sapphire *Flourite: *Garnet: , on a plate on a long, small table in 's quarters, and in a bowl on a dresser by a bed in a master bedroom. in , on the table in the storeroom at the back of the mine. in , in a bowl on the table in 's secret office in the tunnels under the manor. *Goshenite: *Grandidierite: *Green Tourmaline: *Gypsum: in , on the small, round table in the corner of the room. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the first door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Helidor: *Hematite: in , on the counter. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Hessonite Garnet: , on a low table at the top of the stairs. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the first door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Hiddenite: *Imperial Jadeite *Indicolite Tourmaline *Iolite: in , in Farengar's Quarters on a shelf on the counter. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Ivory: *Jade: *Jasper: in , on the table to the right of the entrance. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Jeremejevite *Johacidolite: *Kornerupine: *Kunzite: *Kyanite: *Labradorite: in , on the counter. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the first door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Lapis Lazuli: *Larimar *Lepidolite: *Meteorite: *Morganite *Musgravite: *Opal *Padparadscha *Painite: *Peridot: *Petalite: *Pezzotteite: *Platinum: *Poudretteite *Pyrite: *Pyromorphite: *Quantum Quattro Silica *Quartz: *Red Diamond *Red Emerald *Rhodochrosite: *Rhodonite: in , on the counter. Sargruunde in the (unmarked location), in the treasure room. *Rubilite Tourmaline *Ruby: in , on a table in the room to the north of the war room. in , on the table in the storeroom at the back of the mine. in , in a bowl on the table in 's secret office in the tunnels under the manor. *Sapphire: , on a plate on a long, small table in 's quarters. , on the table. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the fifth door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Schorl Tourmaline: *Seraphinite: *Serendibite *Serpentine: in , on the small, round table in the corner of the room. Sargruunde in the (unmarked location), in the treasure room. *Sinhalite: *Smithsonite: *Sodalite: in , on the table in the basement. Sargruunde in the (unmarked location), in the treasure room. *Spessartine Garnet: *Spinel *Staurolite *Sulphur (Explosive): *Sunstone: *Taaffeite: *Tanzanite: *Thomsonite: *Titanite (Radioactive) *Tsavorite Garnet: *Turquoise in , on the ground floor on a long table in the hallway leading to the stairs. Temple of the Venerable Ones, behind the seventh door from the left, in a pile of gold. *Vesuvianite: *Watermelon Tourmaline *Xenotime Y: *Zincite *Zircon: Fairy Shelves (requires )*'Fairy Cage 1': *'Fairy Cage 2': *'Fairy Cage 3': *'Goth Fairy': *'Zelda's Fairy': *'Tinker Fairy': *'Fairy Cage 4': *'Fairy Cage 5': *'Fairy Cage 6': *'Great Fairy': *'Fairy Cage 17': *'Fairy Cage 18': *'Fairy Cage 7': *'Fairy Cage 8': *'Fairy Cage 9': *'Fairy Cage 19': *'Fairy Cage 20': *'Fairy Cage 21': *'Rotting Fairy': *'Dead Fairy': *'Fairy Cage 12': *'Hag Fairy': Fish Shelves (requires ) *'Betta Red': *'Betta Blue': *'Betta Green': *'Abeclongfin': *'Cyrospade': *'Riverbetty': *'Histcarp': *'Silverperch': *'Guppy': *'Diver': *'Jellyfish': *'Fishbowl 3': *'Fishbowl 2': *'Fishbowl 12': *'Fishbowl 15': *'Fishbowl 1': Total list of items needed for all wildlife exhibits (listed alphabetically) Show Spoiler *1 Bear Claws: *1 Bear Pelt: *1 Chaurus Chitin: *1 Chaurus Eggs: *1 Chicken Breast: *1 Chicken's Egg: *2 Cow Hides: *2 Dog Meat: *7 Dragon Bones: *2 Dragon Scales: *1 Elk Hide: *2 Falmer Armor: *2 Falmer Ears: *1 Frostbite Venom: *2 Goat Hides: *2 Goat Horns: *1 Hagraven Claw: *1 Hagraven Feathers: *1 Horker Meat: *1 Horker Tusk: *1 Horse Hide: *1 Horse Meat: *1 Mammoth Snout: *1 Mammoth Tusk: *3 Mudcrab Chitin: *1 Scales of Naaslaarum OR 1 Scales of Voslaarum: Looted from the dragons and during the quest . Both dragons can be found in the . *1 Sabre Cat Pelt: *1 Sabre Cat Tooth: *1 Scales of Sahrotaar: *1 Scales of Sorgul: *1 Spider Egg: *1 Spriggan Sap: *1 Taproot: *2 Troll Fat: *2 Troll Skulls: *2 Wolf Pelts: *1 Venison: *1 Scales of Yekrum: es:Galería de Ciencia Natural Category:Musée